In a current computer system, setting manners of a processor come in the following scenarios: Multiple boards exist in a computer, a processor is set on each board to form a single-processor system, and each single-processor system works independently and runs a different OS (operating system, operating system) respectively; and another scenario is that two or more processors are set on one board, work coordinately, and run one OS. In a more complex application scenario, multiple boards need to coordinate in implementing computer functions jointly. Therefore, a common practice is: A connector is installed on the board, the connector connects high-speed interfaces of processors of two boards together, and connection setting is performed for the processors on the two boards beforehand to determine a master-slave relationship and a working mode; and then the boards connected together by the connector are inserted into a backplane. As shown in FIG. 1, the boards connected together in this way can work coordinately according to the setting performed beforehand.
When performing the foregoing technical solution, the inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: When multiple boards work coordinately, an extra connector is required to interconnect the boards beforehand, which increases hardware costs. Moreover, it is necessary to perform connection setting and master-slave relationship setting for the boards in advance before the boards can be inserted into slots of the backplane to work. Therefore, once the setting is complete, the setting is hardly modifiable in an application process, which leads to low system flexibility.